Michael J Schmidt's Job
by xXPandaGamerXx
Summary: I used not all the fnaf 1 2 3 4 5 characters and i used some of mine.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE Five Nights At Freddy's CHARACTERS.**

Mike Schmidt is a Experienced Night Guard at Freddy's, He likes to do puns and he is bassically a pro.

Mike was in his office, he wanted a burger so he went out of the office. he thought if there were leftovers he would eat, he was starving for food, Freddy spotted Mike, Freddy was eager to kill Mike. Mike felt someone watching him, he was uncertain of what happened. But he was careless so he ignored what happened, while he was eating, Freddy sneaked out of the stage unnoticed. Freddy pounced but Mike's cake fell so he ducked to get it, he missed and hit the wall instead, Mike heard the sound so he looked up but Freddy wasn't there. Freddy's whole body starting burning **(not really),** after 5 minutes Mike was full, like his belly sticks out of his shirt."oh...I'm stuffed, i need to do a diet after this". Bonnie was in the service room which has no cameras on **(not really)** , Mike then goes back to the office noticing that he's monitor was on a video,"wait, who would search cabbage peanuts in my monitor?", what mike didn't remember was that he did search it before he left the office when he was starving. "Well maybe someone used this, it's fine anyways", Mangle was blushing when she caught Foxy while she was in the vents. Mike was defenseless in his office. Mike played Flappy Bird because he was bored, he shut the doors and turned the lights off so that not all the power would be consumed. Freddy couldn't bare the pain, it was like burning in hot blue fire and getting frozen within 1000 negative degrees at the same time.

While Mike was in the office, Freddy became brawny, Chica sees a card invitation. tears welled up in Chica's eyes, realizing it was her soul's family. Freddy's eyes turned pure black, his card dysfunctions, his heart blazed into hell hot burning fire, he became ultra Freddy **(ultra Freddy was made by me).** He is capable of setting ablaze the whole place, everything around him turns into shadows that were dark as the darkest eclipse,Mike sensed something wrong. He called the Phone Guy,"What is it Mike" said in a rushing phrase,"I heard an earsplitting loud voice, it called out a name i was not sure of what it was but it went deep into my senses", the phone call drops, "no..no..NO!" Mike said in a terrified phrase, he lavishly checks the cams and shuts the doors. Freddy absorbed all the power, Mike went under the table, he found a note but it was written like chicken scratch so he couldn't read it. He checked behind, there were four digits, they were "4322", mike put it under his pocket,"well at least i _pecked_ this up", he did a pun, he thinks it would relieve him from his stress. While Bonnie checked the room, she was surprised to see a video tape on the floor, she played it to the room services monitor, she was curious to see what was in the tape, she played it, it was the last birthday to be celebrated in the Pizzerea, but in the tape there was one unidentified night guard. He had a full purple uniform, dark violet eyes, a knife and a suspicious smile.

Bonnie had no clue who it was, the room suddenly shakes. Bonnie didn't know what was happening, A big closet falls, hitting Bonnie, Bonnie fainted, she was trapped in the room. Mike then leaves the office, he had to do something, he walked in the halls slowly, his body was shaking, his mind was filled with unspeakable things. Ultra Freddy broke all the cams leaving them to shreds, he was in rage that he couldn't control his anger, Mike then feels that he is near Freddy he then sticks upon the wall to hide from Freddy, he steps on an unknown object, he picks the object up and continues walking. He then sees a left flashlight that was left turned on, he picks it up and turns it off."This could come in handy" he whispered, he was glad to see the flashlight, Foxy left his place, he went to the halls running, Mike heard foxy, he laid down on the dark floor so that Foxy wouldn't see him, Foxy ran faster than usual, he ran faster than a cheetah,quiet as thunder. Chica's tears turned into anger, she chose genocide as her path to success. Her objective changed, it is to kill everyone, including the Animatronics, Bonnie woke up, she couldn't move her legs. she tried to get out but she was to weak to push the fallen closet. Mike reached the service room, he saw Bonnie, Bonnie asked for help,"Mike please...help me",Bonnie tried to say with a really broken voice box. Mike helped Bonnie, he fixed her voice box, he sweat so much after fixing Bonnie up, Bonnie was thankful for Mike's help, and Mike was glad to help.

Bonnie agreed to stick with Mike, Freddy then shuffled the rooms, Chica knew that Freddy was the Mastermind to this, Foxy was in the office searching what he could find, Mike and Bonnie reached a door, it had a lock, it needed four digits. Mike thought it would be the numbers in the note, Mike reached to his pocket, he was curious and nervous to know what was beyond the door. he got the note, Bonnie was terrified for what could happen, and the digits were correct indeed. the lock fell on the floor, Mike's hand was shaking when he was about to open the door, Bonnie was afraid, Mike opened the door. It was the way out, Mike and Bonnie were shocked to the reason why would the exit be locked,"Why would the exit be locked" Mike said curiously and with anger.

 **What will happen next find out next chapter**


End file.
